Cursed
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Jimmy and his friends go in search for a wild animal only to get more then they bargained for
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The full moon was high in the sky above the town of Retroville Jimmy , Sheen and Carl over heard the adults talking about a rogue animal in the woods that morning in the candy bar and the teens interests had hit their peak. Jimmy and the guys snook out that night but were caught by Cindy and Libby who saw them from outside Cindy's bedroom window.

Only one thought came to Jimmy's mind when he had seen Cindy's phone in her hand " don't ring , don't ring ". Jimmy's phone started buzzing and vibrating "puking pluto really Vortex". Jimmy answered his phone in the lowest possible voice "evening Cindy how are you and Libby doing this evening?". Carl and Sheen were grinning trying not to laugh then Sheen's phone began to ring the ultralord theme song. Sheen sighed "hey babe hows my main soul queen?".

Libby and Cindy just shook their heads and yelled in unison "cut the crap we heard the rumors too and were going with".

Jimmy and Sheen sighed and said in unison "yeah see you in 3 min" Carl looked to his friends in spoke in a low voice " i ... wish Elkie was here too" Jimmy and Sheen gave a simultaneously glare Carl took a step back.

The girls joined the group Cindy and Libby looked to Jimmy and Sheen Cindy tapping her foot hands on her hips "Neutron we agreed Libby and i are to have a part in any and all adventures". Libby pouted at Sheen "Sheen you promised after you got back from that other planet you said you would tell me if were going on anymore adventures." Sheen rubbed the back of his head not meeting Libby eye to eye "sorry Libbs i would have called but i didn't want to wake you". Jimmy knew not to avoid Cindy's eye contact if he did he would have an ear full or her infamous slap across the face thinking about made his cheek feel numb.

Cindy waiting for Jimmy's excuse and growing more angry at the moment. He finally spoke "Sheen and Carl are one thing but if i had to worry about your safety too i would be much to distracted to accomplish anything in capturing the animal."

Waiting for Cindy's response made him worry she avoided his gaze which made him more nervous. Then he felt a hand come up and touch his face Cindy wouldn't look him in the eyes still "just next time text or call me so i don't have to assume the worse". Jimmy was confused by Cindy's words then everyone climbed into Sheen's Jeep that Jimmy reinforced and they drove to the woods.

Sheen looked at Carl and said "is it just me or did you think she was gonnah slap him?". Carl looked to Cindy then back to Sheen "yeah i thought she was gonnah slap him to but this Cindy i am definitely not used to". Libby interrupted them "excuse me guys but to correct you Cindy's letting him off easy this time but next time he just may have a black eye ok".

When they got to the woods they left the vehicle and split up into groups and checked each side.

Jimmy and Cindy walked keeping range of communication with Sheen's group when suddenly a large heard of deer came rushing through the woods. Jimmy and Cindy became separated Jimmy fell down hill and stopped looking around head spinning couldn't make out anything for it was too dark for him too see. When suddenly he heard a branch snap on the ground wondering where it came from Jimmy swiftly looked around getting to his feet.

He saw a huge herd of deer and they were running away frightened.

Huffing from the pain of his fall he tried to make out what could have made the deer run until he saw a pair of glowing red eyes starring at made no sudden movements fearing that which he could not see what was starring at him. He heard the animal growl then the eyes started getting closer and closer. The growling became louder and louder the animal jumped towards Jimmy teeth bared.

Jimmy didn't have time to think all he could do was hold his side and scream from the pain he was in checking his side. He was bit and it was deep but nothing missing but he was bleeding he looked around the animal was no where in sight.

Cindy could hear a scream she knew the voice and ran she and found Jimmy at the bottom of a hill and slid down fearing what might have happened. Thinking the worst _Neutron you better not be faking or so help me_ She slid carefully down and saw Jimmy wincing from the his side. she pulled out her cell turning on her flashlight app and moved Jimmy's hand to inspect his wound. Her fear grew when she saw his wound it was bleeding but not heavy she hit the speed dial and dialed Libby happy about seeing her phone had bars.

Libby answered her phone "yes...WHAT?...HE'S WHAT?...ok, ok will be right there Cindy don't move were on our way". She looked to Sheen "SHEEN JIMMY'S IN TROUBLE WE GOTTAH MOVE".

Carl and Sheen grew pale and ran with Libby grabbing the first aid kit from the Jeep and went to find Cindy and Jimmy. Sheen moving fast shouted "JIMMY WERE COMING DON'T DIE ON US".

Libby and Sheen ran with a rope to help pull Jimmy and Cindy up and Carl carried the first aid box they found the hill and Libby looked down. She saw Cindy's phone light and threw the rope down after it was tied to a tree. Cindy held Jimmy keeping pressure on his wound. As Cindy and Jimmy reached the top Cindy kept pressure on Jimmy's side and they raced back to Sheen's jeep and they raced back home and went to Jimmy's lab he had better med equipment then most hospitals.

Sheen and Carl helped Jimmy get to down to the lab and got him into the med bay section of the lab. Cindy rushed over to the med supplies Jimmy kept in case of a lab accident she looked over wound. The bite mark was deep and the blood soaked the shirt he wore she tore it off of him to better look at it.

She grabbed cotton , tweezers and rubbing alcohol she looked over her shoulder " Sheen , Carl hold Jimmy down this is gonna hurt him" the guys rushed over holding Jimmy down and stayed out of the way. Cindy cleaned the wound as she applied the rubbing alcohol Jimmy moved around violently but she was able to put an ab pad and tapped it down on Jimmy's side they decided Jimmy was safe in his lab connected to the medical equipment and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jimmy woke up the next morning he quickly made his way to his room he got to his room before his parents could see him. Jimmy still a little dazed saw the time on the his alarm clock he opened his closet grabbing a black shirt with his trade mark emblem in white. He closed his closet about to change when he saw himself in the mirror he had a slightly more muscular build that he didn't have before confused then noticed the bandage where he got bit he saw the time again and changed then ran for his car and made his way to school.

Jimmy made his way to school he got out of his car and went inside he went to his locker when he stopped before he opened his locker.

Jimmy could hear things he heard someone talking he looked around to left people were outside to the right no one he turned around. His face grew in fear he saw a person talking on the phone but not close by the person was further down the hallway in another wing. Jimmy trying to comprehend what he had heard not coming up with a logical answer he chose to ignore it and pretend it didn't happen.

Jimmy heard the first bell ring and went to gym everybody gathered outside and the gym teacher stood with a football in hand. The gym teacher smiled "ok class today we will be playing a game of football Neutron you and Dean are captains pick your teams". Jimmy and Nick picked their teams and they got in formation. Cindy and Libby had a free so they sat at the benches to watch the teams Jimmy who stood a long distance could smell jasmine a float on the air. He looked around quickly he could see Cindy watching but he was nervous he could smell her scent but he didn't know how. She was to far away and even if it was windy he still wouldn't be able to smell the scent from where he was.

He quickly took his focus back to the task at hand Nick shouted "blue forty two blue forty two hike". Butch snapped the ball to Nick the teams charged nick ran back then turned and launched the ball as if his arm was a catapult. The ball flew spinning in the air his receiver was ready to catch it but Jimmy charged and jumped catching the ball. Cindy and Libby were surprised Jimmy was showing athletic ability no body knew he had. Jimmy surprised by his own action smiled ran fast and made a touch down.

Nick was angry everyone knew he was the star on the football team while Neutron was a science geek. Nick grabbed Butch by the scruff of his shirt "TAKE THAT NERD DOWN AND TEACH HIM THE STATUS QUO" Butch gave him a thumbs up. Jimmy could hear the conversation Sheen snapped the ball to Jimmy then ran blocking someone on Nicks team Jimmy flipped over the people trying to tackle him. When out of the blue Butch slammed Jimmy to the ground but Jimmy managed to hold the ball the teacher blew the whistle " BUTCH THAT'S OVER DOING IT TAKE A SEAT ON THE BENCH".

Jimmy got back up he didn't know why but when he looked to Nick who was smiling after seeing Butch knock Jimmy down. He started to get angry his heart began to race he tried breathing to calm himself down but it wasn't working. The gym teacher looked at Jimmy "neutron you good to go?" Jimmy gave the teacher a thumbs up.

Cindy looked to Jimmy seeing he was angry thinking _oh no Neutron don't do anything crazy_. Libby cheered Sheen on until he got knocked over his feet. Libby covered her eyes "is he ok?" Carl was watching from the sidelines thanks to his doctors note "this is crazy Jimmy and Sheen got no chance". The teacher blew the whistle Jimmy's ears rang it bothered him greatly but not as much as Nick smiling.

He charged fast Nick's team tried knocking down Jimmy but he just moved around them he flipped over one last defenceman seeing Nick. Nick grew furious not believing none of his teammates not one could stop Jimmy he charged ready to take Jimmy down . Jimmy only saw red through his eyes clouded by anger he was moving faster he went down low and tackled Nick. Nick blinked then felt pain his hole body ached he felt like a he was hit by a car he tried to stand but his legs shook violently the pain coming from his shoulder hurt way more. He looked down his arm hung lower then normal it he came to the conclusion that his shoulder was dislocated.

Jimmy grew fearful seeing what he had done he ran off the field moving fast even though he could hear his gym teacher speak "NEUTRON IT WAS A MISTAKE THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN IN FOOTBALL COME BACK". Cindy jumped off the benches trying to cut Jimmy off seeing he was afraid but he ran past her to quickly for her to stop him.

Jimmy was frightened from what he had done but his mind was eratic _how ... why... hows it possible i could hear people far away i am faster then most of the class._ Jimmy ran home going past cars and buildings _without doing intense workouts i gained so much muscle and i did that to Nick._ Jimmy got to a cross walk about to cross when a speeding car was about to hit him he closed his eyes and tried to jump out of the way. When he opened his eyes he was on the other side of the street he got up and ran home.

Jimmy ran to the backyard he went down to the lab wondering if he was infected with something since he was bit he pulled of his shirt and tore the bandage off. He became more afraid and confused the bite mark he received from the animal had healed without any sign of scarring. He ran to a table and withdrew some blood and ran tests for any infections or disease Vox ran her analysis.

After one hour Vox showed she found no results for infection or disease but an error in the tests showing a mixture of human and animal blood. Confused then took a swab of blood and ran it under a microscope seeing parts of blood that were human but confused seeing others. He went to his computer bringing up all samples of blood and ran it compared to what he found in his blood until one matched it was wolfs blood. Jimmy fearful "THATS IMPOSSIBLE IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN A WOLF ...that was no ordinary wolf".

Jimmy's legs gave out from under him then he started remembering what the animal looked like it was wolf like but its eyes were red and piercing . Jimmy tried to rationally think of what it was that attacked him outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jimmy is in disbelief of the results of the tests "sheen went ferral but his dna was mutated by the machine it was artificial but this". Rerunning over his notes and tests getting more discouraged "real werewolves do no not exist except in monster movies and books ms fowl was probably married to a guy who had a hair disorder". Jimmy waited for the last test to come back but it showed what the last ones did the same result mixed blood. Jimmy became frustrated "NO...NO...NO there is no scientific possibility of real werewolves.

Jimmy became angry and threw his chair with a hard crash on the other side of the lab Jimmy calmed down his phone began to buzz. Jimmy reached for his phone seeing a text from Cindy which read "hey what happened today? Libby is throwing a party at her place wanna meet there ?". Jimmy thought he needed a break from the lab he went over picked up the chair seeing marks on the back of the chair "just a scrape we can buff that out". Jimmy ran up out of the lab and went to get ready for the party.

Cindy went to Libbys party early the music already pumping through the hole house the teens were already partying hard and chatting. She looked around the room looking for the host she found Libby laying on the couch with her lips glued to Sheen's.

Cindy walked over and tapped her best friend on the shoulder "sorry to ruin your pda but know where Jimmy is?". Sheen and Libby shrugged then went back to making out Cindy laughed rolling her eyes. When suddenly Jimmy showed up and the room went silent music turned off and everyone had their eyes on him. He walked past everyone then grabbed a soda then turned the music back on then went to the backyard. Cindy worried about him walked outside to find him seeing he was sitting on the step sipping back a soda she grabbed a seat next to him. She looked to him he was pale "Jimmy are you beating yourself up about what happened to Nick?".

Jimmy shook his head remaining silent Cindy pouted then had an idea she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside and over to the dance floor. Jimmy not wanting to dance even though it was Cindy " Vortex no i don't wanna dance" Cindy ignored what he said and began to move her body to the music swaying her hips. Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off her she grabbed his hands guiding them down to her sides to her hips then moved in closer. Cindy laughed seeing Jimmy smiling "you know being a big headed show off doesn't mean you cant put the text book down and live a little fun now and again king cranium" Jimmy agreed then began to dance along with Cindy his hands moved from her hips to her back.

Libby saw Cindy seeing her dance to the music she shook her head Sheen looked over and saw Cindy dancing and was in shock. Looking to Libby "Does her parents know she can dance like that ...did you teach her Libbs?". Libby started laughing "no Sheen obviously not and i did she wanted to know the right moves to attract Jimmy" Libby started kissing Sheen again in between each kiss said "i taught her ... everything she knows about ... dancing ...but not all the moves that i do".

As Jimmy danced with Cindy he brought her closer he sniffed her hair becoming intoxicated with her scent. His heart began to pound in his chest he looked over her shoulder and his nails some how became longer. He panicked looking to see if anyone saw him he looked to his hands the nails were normal again as soon as the music stopped Cindy stopped to catch her breath. Jimmy's head started to spin he felt like he was going to be sick he started to run but also to stop himself from falling over. To Jimmy its as if the room were moving his breathing became heavy

He rushed past Sheen he could hear him say "you ok Jimmy you feeling alright" he moved past Sheen then went out the door he could hear Cindy screaming his name. But he rushed outside and ran for home he ripped off his shirt and turned on the hot water with hopes of calming down.

Cindy not seeing Jimmy in the state he was fearful of what might happen to him grabbed her jacket and tried to chase after him. She walked along the side walk passing the park she heard a twig snap thinking it was Jimmy trying to scare her "Neutron if your trying to pull a fast one you may want to think again and remember i know karate".

She couldn't see anything it was way to dark but in the bushes she could see two glowing red eyes. Suddenly she could hear an animal growling she was thinking someones dog got loose. She worked up her courage and grabbed a big stick that was laying on the ground by her feet.

The growling became louder and angrier she could see the eyes coming closer Cindy threw the stick and ran. She could hear the animal fallowing her she ran tears started coming to her eyes _i wish Jimmy was here right now i wouldn't have to be so afraid._ Suddenly a trash can was flying at her she ducked and it hit the window of the store she was in front of. Cindy moved quickly there was a bus at a stop she quickly ran on to the bus but something grabbed her jacket she quickly ditched the Jacket and the bus started moving.

Her heart racing she was so scared her mind was blank unable to comprehend what happened. She sat at the back of the bus crying "Jimmy i need you" she turned her head and saw out the back window.

There under the street lights was something like an animal on all fours then got up on two legs picking up her Jacket. Cindy grew more and more frightful it looked in her direction and then lifted its head and let out a frightening sound a howl that rattled the glass on the bus. She made it home then went to her room she looked out the window Jimmy's lights were not on. She sat on her bed holding her legs up and rested her head on her knees and began to sob her phone vibrated but she didn't answer it she refused to answer it she was to scared to do anything.

After the Shower Jimmy went to his bed with only his upper body soaked from the hot water he dried off then laid on his bed with eyes closed. Not asleep just laying silently with his eyes closed Jimmy's eyes shot open and he sprang out of bed in the dead of night a sound was heard a loud fearful howl such a fearful sound even Goddard shook frightened. Cindy heard the howl covering her ears still crying turned her lights off shaking. Jimmy heard the howl as well but did not believe it was the monster that bit him but thought it was someones dog that got loose he laid back down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chater 4:

The moon was full and at its highest in the sky it was silent on the streets of Retroville the animal walked down the street looking for prey. It raised its head and howled a deep pulse raising howl Jimmy woke up eyes shot open he turned to his window seeing the full moon in the sky. His pulse began to increase his thoughts were in a haze he began breathing heavy his canine teeth grew longer and sharper he looked down to his hands. His finger nails grew out and sharpened he jumped out of bed and kneeling down in pain and said "whats ...happening... to...me" he growled the window left open and he ran jumping out the window.

Jimmy leaping out his window landing on one foot and knee and fist in hitting the ground. He raised his head his eyes went from a sapphire blue to golden yellow his ears became long and into a point hair grew out on the sides of his face. He had animal like features yet remained looking mostly human.

He ran towards the howling seeing a wolf like figure walking on all fours with a persons jacket in its teeth scratching at the Vortex's door the same jacket Cindy was wearing at the party. He became angry more angry then then the time he turned into a raging hulk that smelled of citrus. He walked closer but the beast snarled at him he knew from animal behavior it was a warning. Jimmy roared and began to charge but then he got on all fours and began running like the monster in front of him. Jimmy ran and jumped with his claws out but the monster wolf lunged clawing Jimmy's side leaving four gashes in his side they bled heavy but he felt his wounds began to close. But Jimmy got a good slash of his own he could see the monster wolfs leg it was bleeding.

Jimmy and the monstrous animal circled walking in circles starring each other down they both were growling like savage beasts.

When suddenly sirens began blared two miles away and thanks to his enhanced hearing Jimmy could tell they were getting closer and closer. The monster wolf dropped Cindy's Jacket in the street and gave another growl to Jimmy before running away. Jimmy ran about to give chase when a sudden smell of jasmine hit his nose and his mind had become clear he looked down seeing the jacket. The sirens were getting louder and louder running out of time Jimmy ran to his house and Leaped from the ground and he got to his window ledge and climbed in trying not to wake anyone. When he climbed in his room he saw a photo of Cindy on his dresser his heart beat ran normal no longer racing he became calmer.

Confused about what was going on and what the monster was he put the photo back on the spotted his reflection seeing his animal like features change back to normal. exhausted he was about to climb back into bed but remembered his wound and he looked down to where the gashes were they were closing but not fast enough he climbed into bed after bandaging his side to tired to analyse the situation so he went to bed passing out.

That night Jimmy dreamed he was in the woods it was shrouded in fog he looked around not able to see anything. In the distance a like a blur something ran quickly Jimmy unable to fallow it he tried to see what it was. He heard a branch snap he turned around and the monstrous wolf stood behind on its hind legs and roared. Jimmy closed his eyes when he opened them he was in his room Cindy was holding him "Jimmy are you alright?". Jimmy was about to answer till he looked over his shoulder in the mirror he didn't see his reflection but the monstrous wolf had Cindy in his claws and digging its fangs into her shoulder.

Jimmy's eyes sprang open yelling "CINDY" his heart raced huffing he looked at the clock which read four in the morning he sat the clock down "its okay it was only a nightmare" he went back to sleep.

The morning arrived and Jimmy sat up seeing the clock and it was eight in the morning on a saturday he grabbed a clean shirt from his he passed the mirror he decided to see how bad his side was but yet sure enough his wounds had healed. He began to shake trying rationalize what was going on but everything ended with looked out his window seeing Cindy was outside walking Humphrey he was glad to see she was ok and thought a friends face would help even if it was Cindy. He walked out his house waving to his parents and walked over to see Cindy. Cindy and Humphrey were minding their own business until Jimmy walked over Humphrey went ballistic he began to growl and bark thinking what chased had found her she quickly whipped around and saw Jimmy.

Cindy frightened became angry "NERDTRON didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to sneak up on people". Jimmy backed up Humphrey stepped closer growling trying to protect kept his head down eyes only on Humphrey his sapphire eyes went yellow for a second and Humphrey stood down from Jimmy cowering behind Cindy. Confused Cindy looked to Humphrey "whats gotten into you Humphrey your acting crazy". Jimmy kneeling down with his hand out and Humphrey stepped out from behind Cindy in a calm fashion Jimmy smiled petting smiled "Humphrey never got along with someone so quickly before your good Neutron who knew". Cindy looked to Jimmy's side "hows your side what ever bit you that night sank its teeth in deep".

Jimmy smiled he looked to her still petting Humphrey "its healing" he looked up and saw the door was painted recently. Jimmy remembered it got scratched up by the werewolf last night "hey Cindy did your dad paint the door recently?" Cindy looked at the door "yeah he said it was scratched up some wild animal". Jimmy ignored what Cindy was told and even though he was glad she wasn't hurt he remembered what he did at the party.

Unable to help his eyes showed sadness "Cindy about the party i'm sorry for running out on you i hope you can forgive me". Cindy stood crossing her arms with a sly grin "you may get a second chance" she called Humphrey over to her she was walking to the front door looking back at Jimmy "i am just waiting for you to take it" she walked inside and Humphrey walked inside and she closed the door.

Jimmy was over joyed by what Cindy had said and went home and went down to his lab with more reason to find a cure for his problem. He turned on the labs outside security camera seeing his transformation he was in awe he looked like Sheen did but more human like. What he had seen next made him shake in fear he saw the monster it was a wolf but its eyes were red and it looked to be almost 6ft 8inch if it stood on its feet. He examined the wolf its hands may have claws but they were human like Jimmy looked closer it did resemble what Sheen looked like but it was more wolf then man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jimmy went on to the internet and cross referenced everything that mentioned the curse of the werewolf. Jimmy thought about it , if it really was a werewolf curse then he had to take down the monster that cursed him he needed to know the limits of the power of his curse. He decided to get help from Sheen and Carl he went to the Candy bar but someone walked out side a stranger to Retroville walked out. A guy dressed like a biker leather vest grey shirt long black hair except for two dark grey streaks in his hair with a goatee. Jimmy felt unease but didn't know why the man had his arm wrapped in bandages he walked past Jimmy a with a growl in his voice "out of the way boy your in my way".

Jimmy let it go and made his way seeing Carl and Sheen were chowing down on ice cream and purple flurps he walked over smiling. His friends greeted him and Jimmy took a seat next to them "gentlemen i have a favor to ask?" Sheen stopped snacking to say "sure thing Jimmy to THE LAB". The guys got up and left the candy bar and they went to the lab Jimmy turned on his computer screen revealing the werewolf. Sheen looked at the picture "ah Jimmy were you watching some kind of horror movie?" .

Jimmy ignored Sheen's comment cleared his throat then began to speak "Gentlemen as you know we went into the woods to search for a wild animal, that night i did spot an animal the one that bit me". Sheen and Carl nodded remembering that night Jimmy then continued " this isn't something from any movie this is photo taken last night by the security camera outside the lab" Sheen and Carl freaked out.

Carl looked to Jimmy if were insane "But Jimmy the only time have we seen a real werewolf was halloween as kids". Sheen stroking his chin remembering being hairy "yeah Jimmy what did your dad drop radioactive waste on a wolf den".

Jimmy shot Sheen a look with an eyebrow raised then spoke again "no ive been monitoring for any signs of radiation when we found out my dad was doing that". Jimmy turned on a second computer then continued taking "as we all know the night we were in the woods i got bit by that monster and this happened after words".

Jimmy raised his shirt where the bite was Sheen shouted " JIMMY THE BITE IT'S GONE BUT HOW?". Jimmy took his shirt off "it healed when i got bit the next day i had muscle enhanced strength ,hearing ,speed and smell hence why i was able to move like that on the football field". Sheen started laughing "don't forget messing up Nick bad on the field" Sheen laughed so hard he fell to the floor.

Jimmy ran programs on his computer then strapped an arm band on his arm and his pulse was displayed on the screen. Jimmy handed Sheen and Carl batons and swat shields "gentlemen i need huge favor , if the movies and legends are correct were going to run tests".Carl confused "tests Jim you sure about this?".

Jimmy and brought up another picture taken by the security camera it was him but during his transformation. Jimmy turned to Carl "i'm sure last night something let me have control of that and that's where you two come in". Sheen and Carl looked at each other nervous then shook their heads at agreement. Jimmy handed Carl a pair of hand cuffs and held both hands out and Carl cuffed Jimmy making sure he was took a deep breath "make sure you guys make me angry but if things get out of hand go out the door and hit the lock down button so i don't get out until i'm back in control".

His friends agreed Sheen took a swing at Jimmy's side the heart rate increased then Carl took a swing but it was too light . Sheen took Carl's baton and kept beating on Jimmy till one swing hit Jimmy in the side of his head the heart rate was increasing faster. Jimmy started to feel the way he did the night before the night he changed. Sheen whacked Jimmy again but that might be the one he regret the computer started beeping Jimmy started growling breathing heavy Jimmy looked down then up again and his eyes changed from blue to yellow. Jimmy getting angry mind was becoming clouded he looked to Carl and Sheen and roared "RUN...GET AWAY FROM ME".

His teeth and nails grew out and ears became pointed and hair grew from the sides of his face and he began to act more violent trying to break the coughs.

Sheen and Carl wasted no time in running for the door as soon as Carl made it through the door Sheen slammed his fist down on the lock down button. The door slammed down on the floor Jimmy was sealed in he thrashed about throwing things around the room he roared like a wild animal trying to break the cuffs. The chains that kept his hands bound began to crack and chip with one last hard pull the chains snapped. Jimmy looked to the door and ran and started clawing and punching the door and he dented the door.

Sheen and Carl ran out of the lab screaming running past Libby and Cindy confused Cindy turned to Libby "whats gotten into them?". Libby shrugged the shouted " Sheen yo HOLD UP" Sheen stopped dead in his tracks hearing Libby's voice.

Sheen quickly turned around "Libby ...cant talk...Jimmy...berserk...we gotta run". Libby trying to calm Sheen down so he can speak calmly Cindy looked to Carl expecting Carl to blurt out what happened it didn't take long. Carl panicked "Jimmy's a werewolf we made him angry now hes berserk and we locked him in the lab but hes trying to break out". Cindy shook her head " i don't believe this he may have hulked out when we became the N men but come on werewolf please". She started walking to the lab Sheen and Carl tried to convince her but she wouldn't listen and used a hair from Sheen and Carl's bag of Jimmy's hair and went down to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Cindy made her way down to the lab seeing it was in lock down and the door was badly dented close to breaking. Cindy went and pressed her ear up against the door she heard crashing and glass breaking and something inside was growling. She banged on the door "Neutron whats going on are you alright?" Jimmy heard her and in the state he was in he went back to the door and he used his enhanced strength and punched the door finally breaking it open.

Cindy was sent flying back she hit the wall but stood up and grew angry "Neutron whats the big idea" holding up a fist. She was getting angry until Jimmy got to the doorway his yellow eyes fixed on her he was growling She looked at Jimmy's tried to back away but Jimmy ran and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her in close his nails dug in drawing a little blood. He was about to bite her when he smelled the scent of her blood his mind started to become clear but it was still clouded until Cindy screamed "JIMMY...NO".

Jimmy froze in place looking down he saw her blood and her wrist he started remembering what he had done he backed a way from Cindy. Cindy looked up to Jimmy seeing he was afraid she tried to take a step closer "Jimmy its ok let me help" but Jimmy moved around her . She was gonna try again but she stopped hearing Jimmy saying "what... have...i...done?" Jimmy ran for the exit running quickly.

He broke through the door of the club house and continued to run away moving ran down to the lab seeing Cindy and her covering up her arm"Cindy what happened wheres Jimmy ?" Cindy walked into the lab. cleaning her wound and wrapped her arm up she grabbed Libby by the arm "Sheen and Carl were right for once and we gotta find Jimmy hes not in his right mind hes scarred".

Jimmy ran into woods stopping in the middle of the woods until he stopped and laid down under a tree and he shifted back to his human form. Jimmy catching his breath his hand on the tree he pulled it down he turned to the tree seeing claw marks he laid down to rest a bit.

Cindy and Libby grabbed Carl and Sheen and began looking for Jimmy they looked all over for the genius but couldn't find him in town. They grabbed Sheen's Jeep and they took to the woods to find Jimmy. They got to the woods and split up Carl and Sheen looked around but couldn't find Jimmy and Libby and Cindy called out to Jimmy while they searched. Libby sent a text to Sheen but they couldn't find a trace of him Jimmy still resting by a tree from behind a bush a large bear walked out. Jimmy woke up and saw the bear scared Jimmy got up and moved away from the tree.

The bear roared getting closer Cindy and Libby walked around a tree seeing the bear and Jimmy Cindy cried out "Jimmy ...RUN HURRY". The bear turned around and charged at Cindy and Libby the girls tried to run but the bear gave chase. Jimmy saw the bear chasing Cindy and Libby and he ran after them the bear knocked Libby away and kept chasing Cindy.

Jimmy ran almost passing Libby he stopped to check on her "good shes only knocked out" he heard the bear roar and ran towards the sound.

The bear chased Cindy till she was corned at a cliff wall the bear was closing in on Cindy but Jimmy ran in getting in between the bear and Cindy. The bear stood on its back paws standing up ready to swipe at Jimmy but Jimmy stood up to the bear his eyes became yellow he changed into a werewolf form. Cindy afraid what might happen "wait Jimmy don't" only to be stopped by Jimmy "shut up and let me protect you vortex".

Jimmy looked at the bear and grew angry he jumped at the bear and punched it in the nose knocking the bear on its bear got up and shook its head and roared at Jimmy swiping Jimmy's arm but Jimmy roared back a loud bellowing roar that was heard through the woods. Sheen and Carl heard the roar thinking it was Jimmy and ran towards the direction the roar came from. Cindy fell in shock of the roar hearing it reminded her of the night she was attacked but some how knew it wasn't Jimmy who attacked her.

The bear stopped being vicious and turned around and ran away passing Carl and Sheen who were left confused by the bear. Sheen turned back around and saw Libby sleeping under a tree he woke her up and got her back on her feet. Then continued running in the direction the bear ran from.

Jimmy turned to Cindy in his werewolf form Cindy was scared at first but walked up to Jimmy and held her hand up to his face. He held her hand and saw the bandages she saw where he was looking "don't blame yourself Neutron you weren't in control of yourself". Jimmy pulled Cindy in closer he was trembling after shifting back but Cindy smiled and hugged him back he spoke "i'm sorry i did that to you Cindy". Cindy began to cry a little "you better be lucky for us you have a medical supplies in the lab".

Sheen , Carl and Libby caught up to Jimmy and Cindy and saw them hugging Libby laughed "i'm sorry but are we interrupting something". Jimmy and Cindy let go of each other with both faces turning red.

Sheen and Carl were happy to see Jimmy back to normal Sheen shouted in excitement "Jimmy your back to normal man when you turned in to a werewolf you were a howl". Jimmy laughed "really Sheen so should i should i stay like this" Jimmy quickly shifted to his werewolf form and gave a growl. Libby overwhelmed fainted falling into Sheen's arms.

Jimmy turned back he now had control Cindy grabbed Jimmy's arm as she laughed at Libby fainting. Cindy then looked at Jimmy's chest seeing it had been completely healed. Jimmy looked down "enhanced healing as well interesting". His friends headed back for town stopping at the candy bar for a sundaes.

They sat at their usual booth but were being watched by the stranger Jimmy ran into. He saw Cindy and his eyes turned red he began growling until he was stopped by Cindy's father.

He smiled "Connor nice bike you know from the looks of it its something you value greatly". Connor tensed up as walked over to his bike "Connor if you value something greatly you should take better care of it cause if i value something greatly i protect it no matter what". Mr. Vortex knocked over Connors motorcycle "might wanna get that kick stand fixed" then walked away. Connor wanted to tear him apart but if he were to turn and maul everyone in the Candy bar would see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Cindy came down from her room after yesterday finding out Jimmy's problem still half asleep she could see her mother and father talking. She didn't think it was important till she heard her father say something about hunting a beast. She crept closer staying out of sight and over heard her mother talking "you have to find it and kill it john remember nous chassons ceux d'avant , ils peuvent nous chasser".

John pulled out a couple barretta and inspected them "i know the code Sasha he wouldn't be back if it wasn't without reason". Cindy confused about what her parents were talking about and why her dad had so many guns. Sasha grew annoyed with her husband "What if it turns someone will have to put them down as well". Cindy became pale and thought about Jimmy and became worried she quickly but quietly made her way to her bedroom.

She closed the door and turned on her computer remembering her mothers french while she spoke the phrase she looked up the english translation to what her mother said "nous chassons ceux d'avant , ils peuvent nous chasser". Cindy found it "we hunt those before they can hunt us" she quickly grabbed her phone and called Jimmy. His phone rang and he saw who it was and answered quickly while trying to sound cool"hey Cindy...come over sure". He ran over went up the tree and knocked on the window. Cindy was about to answer when she saw she was still in her pajamas she quickly changed into short jean shorts and a halter. She opened the window and Jimmy came through. Jimmy smiled "morning Cindy whats the emergency?" Cindy explained what she heard.

They ran to Cindy's father's office and gun clips were on the desk Jimmy inspected them. He pulled out a bullet then quickly dropped the bullet "silver bullets your dad knows about werewolves and how to hunt them". They heard the front door close and Cindy pushed Jimmy into the closet and went in with him and closed the door. Cindy and Jimmy were face to face and Jimmy became excited being so close to Cindy.

Cindy suddenly felt something "um Jimmy what are you doing ?" in the lowest voice possible while blushing. Jimmy looked to her confused "i'm not doing anything" Cindy smiled then looked down "well part of you is doing something". Jimmy blushed and quickly said "oh sorry" Cindy's eyes grew wide "stop" Jimmy nervous "i kinda don't have control over that".Cindy smiled "let me try turning around" they were extremely close due to the size of the closet she turned around feeling something poking her again "Jimmy". Jimmy became more nervous "this is making it worse" Cindy shook her head smiling while she watched her father through the crack in the door.

Cindy's father left the room putting the gun clips away in the top drawer not knowing what was going on in the closet. Her father grabbed his jacket and left the room and he and Cindy's mother left. Cindy opened the door tripping over the carpet falling she turned and landed on her butt. Jimmy put his hand out to help her up but she pulled him down and he fell face first into her chest and she wrapped her arms around his head "Jimmy i'm worried what if my parents find out they'ill hunt you".

Jimmy was happy to hear Cindy was worried about him "Cindy i wont allow your parents to find out".They got up and both smiled looking into each others eyes Jimmy then worked up the courage to ask Cindy "So Cindy Sams throwing a black light party at the candy bar tonight wanna go".Cindy was surprised to be asked out by Neutron. Cindy thought about it "sure thing Jimmy" Cindy left and Jimmy was excited.

It was 6 o'clock and Mr. and Ms. Vortex left chasing a lead on Connors hide away. They stopped at a burnt down ruin of a house entering with guns John was surprised that the house was standing seeing it was on fire at one time but Sasha was not interested John walked in "Connor come out here". Sasha smiled "Connor come out here or are you gonna run like the beast that you are with your tail between your legs". They heard someone walking in the living room.

The Vortex's walked around through the house finding Connor standing in the middle of the living room. Connor was starring at a photo of a woman and child with a mans face burned out of the corner. Connor began to speak "you know i don't know what hurt more being bit or the fact you shot me and burned down my house because i was a werewolf".

While the Vortex's dealt with Connor Jimmy got ready to pick up Cindy got dressed in a short sleeved black shirt and faded blue jeans. Cindy wore a light green bra and grabbed an over shirt and leather skirt. Jimmy across the street got his car ready to go to the candy bar and he walked over to Cindy's grabbing a rose from his mothers rose bush and walked across the street. He opened the door handing Cindy the rose and made their way to the candy bar.

Connor became angrier "they were human and cause i was turned you thought i had turned them too and burned them with the house and their screams haunt me even now and i was fortunate to find an alpha a few nights ago after it bit a pour kid i killed it and stole its powers". John became angry "Connor we didn't start any fire we don't hunt humans". Connor's eyes turned red and he burst through a wall a broken wall"you took what i held precious to me but in return i shall take from you". Connor fell to his knees and began to change taking the form of a monster wolf and ran off.

John and Sasha became worried and got in the car and tried to give gave chase to Connor only to see their cars tires were slashed. Sasha looked at John angry "We should have killed him that night the same day i burned his house to the ground". John got out of the car and grew furious "wait that fire it was you who started it your the reason hes so angry with us". Sasha turned her head away but John wouldn't allow that "you realize that what you did that night may have broke our code". Sasha turned and looked at John "if it wasn't for me we would have more of those monsters walking around". John grew more furious with his wife "did you even have proof they were turned Sasha did you know they were human or not". Sasha looked away from her husband in shame "i'm sorry john i only assumed".

Connor moved quickly through the streets stopping at the Vortex's house and broke the door down. Connor looked for Cindy he tore the house up only not able to find anyone. Connor furious he put his hand in the wall and roared eyes burning red he saw a note on the counter and smiled with an evil grin.

Mean while John and Sasha found a motor cycle shop and were ready to give chase again but john didn't start the bike "Connor said he would take whats precious to us HES GOING AFTER OUR DAUGHTER CINDY LETS GO". John started the bike and they raced off in rush they got home and found the place a wreck and Cindy was no where to found. John saw a note from Cindy it said she went out with Jimmy to a party at Sams. John and Sasha raced to the bike and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Jimmy and the gang walked into the candy bar and Sam was taking money outside for entry Jimmy payed his and Cindy's fee. They walked in and Sheen and Libby were hitting the dance floor sheen lit up a neon blue and Libby neon pink and they danced full of energy. Jimmy and Cindy walked around the room Jimmy nervous cause of what had happened at the last party Cindy saw Jimmy was nervous.

Cindy grabbed paint and turned to Jimmy with a huge smile "Jimmy calm down you have control now so don't sweat it". Jimmy started to calm down Cindy handed Jimmy the paint and took her shirt off "now do you want to worry or paint my body?". Her bra was glowing a bright green and Jimmy couldn't help but look and shook nervously "well um Cindy id like to paint your body".

She giggled as Jimmy did his best to draw a butterfly on her stomach with each stroke of the brush tickled her. Jimmy laughed " hows this Cindy?" Cindy looked down at it "i like it Jimmy now its your turn" Jimmy smiled "ok face or body". Cindy smiled setting down the paint and brush she grabbed his shirt and made him take it off she then grabbed the paint. She painted a tribal wolf head on chest above his heart Jimmy smiled "wanna dance?". Cindy smiled and grabbed Jimmy's arm leading him to the dance floor.

As the teens danced Connor was tracking Cindy's scent to the Candy bar he turned back to human and went to the front door. Sam stopped him at the door "Hey where do you think your going no one gets in with out paying yeh". Conner looked to Sam and his eyes turned red and showed Sam his Claws. Sam became scared "ok you can go in but by a soda dollar fifty yeah". Connor walked in seeing every one dancing Jimmy and the gang were in the restrooms. Connor had to clear the room so he tipped over the jukebox and roared "GET OUT". Everyone ran out of the candy bar and Jimmy and the gang ran out seeing Connor being the only one in the room.

Connor smelt out which one was Cindy and he walked closer flicking out his nails. Libby and Sheen got in front of Cindy and he knocked them away Sheen hit a table and fell as Libby was about to hit the table he caught her.

Carl ran for under a table and said"Jimmy if you got a plan this would be a really good time to use it".

Connor stopped in front of Jimmy and Cindy Jimmy moved Cindy behind him and his eyes turned yellow. Connor looked Jimmy in the eye "so your the boy that alpha bit i am sorry that you wont be able to cure this curse". Jimmy looked to the man confused Connor spoke again "in order to cure yourself of the curse you have to kill the one who turned you". Jimmy looked to Connor in fury "wasn't it you who turned me ?" Connor shook his head "no i killed the beast that turned you and because of that you can never turn back to the way you were".

Connor looked to Cindy "But the child behind you is another story her parents are hunters and they took my human wife and child from me".

Cindy got out from behind Jimmy and shouted in anger "my parents would never do such things to humans". Connor pulled out a woman's locket and through it to Jimmy he opened and found a picture of Cindy and her father. Cindy saw the locate it was her mothers that was lost years ago but what alarmed her the chain was burnt.

Connor looked to Cindy and told Cindy and Jimmy his story.

~ flash back~

Connor went on a hunting trip and was bitten by a monster like wolf he screamed in pain. His friend saw him being attacked and shot the monster the monster stopped dead in its tracks. Connor pulled himself up and looked to his friend who shot the wolf "thanks John vortex you saved my ass". John took a look at the bite mark "you should get that checked out".

one month later on the night of the full moon Connor shifted for the first time. He was scared he didn't know what to do he tried to learn how to control the shifts so he wouldn't hurt anyone. The next night he went with John on an over night hunting trip that night Connor came across a mountain lion. He took aim with his gun but he didn't have any bullets left so to survive he shifted killing the mountain lion but unknown to Connor John saw the hole thing.

Connor turned and was frightened by John "John wait i can explain i am not dangerous i have control and". John whipped out a hand gun and all that was heard was a gun shot fired. Connor looked at his shoulder seeing the hole thinking he would heal but the hole wasn't closing. John looked to Connor "you were like a mad dog Connor and need to be put down that hole was made with a Silver bullet i got plenty more".

John took aim again Connor took steps back at the edge of a cliff "John wait i am safe i am not like the monster from that time" John wasn't listening "Connor you may not be that way now but what if you get worse we have families at home i wont risk their lives". Before John could fire Connor fell back words screaming "JJJOOOHHHNNN!" he falling into a river at the bottom of the high cliff.

At the bottom climbing out of the river Connor pulled himself out "if i had been ordinary that fall would have killed me". He struggled but was able to get to land he pulled out a knife from his pocket and looked at his shoulder taking the knife tip and extracted the silver bullet. The hole in his shoulder started closing up and Connor made his way back to the camp site seeing John had left. Connor got in his car and made his way home on the way he saw black smoke he rushed home to find it up in flames. He ran in to find his wife and daughter in each others arms surrounded by flames and burning lumber to far for him to get near.

Connor trying to get to his family but the ceiling gave out and came crashing down on them. Connor in tears hearing the screams and seeing them up in flames made him so all hope was gone he heard people walking outside and changed running out of the building . Seeing people in the dark he ran he had one by her necklace who reeked of gasoline but only to be hit with a modified stun gun. Connor fell to his knees but still had a tight grip on her necklace she broke the chain and the necklace fell on top of a burning piece of wood. Connor grabbed the necklace while the people who commited the arsen ran. His hand felt pain from the hot chain but it didn't hurt as much as the pain of loosing his family.

Connor left Retroville but not with out burying his family one year later he returned after traveling the world learning as much as he could about his curse. Came back to Retroville cause of a rumor of what sounded like an alpha was spotted. That night he walked the woods searching spotting the alpha chasing a herd of deer he fallowed. He saw the Alpha bite a boy on the side and it ran.

Connor gave chase and while the Alpha's back was turned he Jumped on the Alpha's back and took his claws and ripped into the Alphas neck. Connor was thrown off but the Alphas head was severed in the process. Connor's yellow eyes became red and he stood more powerful then he first was. The next night he traveled the back ally ways and he saw Cindy walking alone seeing her as a child he remembered who's daughter she thoughts became overcome with revenge and he felt himself change but this time wasn't like before his lust for power and revenge made him take the form of the very same monster that ruined his life and he chased Cindy only to fail.

~ end flash back ~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Connor stood their shaking seeing Cindy and how her parents killed his family Jimmy grabbed Cindy "he isn't lying i can hear his heart beat it didn't skip or drop if he lied his heart beat would tell me". meanwhile the Vortex parents stopped by the candy bar. John and Sasha got off the bike seeing Sam was in the dumpster and ran for the doors.

Connor knocked Jimmy across the room and over the counter and he grabbed Cindy "now how should i make your parents suffer the way i did". Cindy's parents burst through the doors with guns pointed to Connor who held their daughter in his claws.

Jimmy swiped at Connors face making him let go of Cindy but he knocked Jimmy back and Jimmy hit the wall knocked out as Connor was about to grab him Cindy ran in and kicked Connor in the face as she landed Connor quickly regained his senses and grabbed her again.

Sheen crawled his way over to Jimmy "wake up Jimmy we need you back in fight". Sheen tried slapping Jimmy awake but he wasn't coming to Sheen nervous raised his fist and punched Jimmy. His hand felt like he had punched the metal counter but it woke Jimmy up. He looked to Sheen "thanks Sheen" Jimmy got back up and transformed he roared at Connor. John and Sasha were both shocked at Jimmy's werewolf form.

John kept his gun up "Connor i know what happened please put her down". Connor became angry "you know nothing i suffered for so long with reliving the nightmare of seeing my family go up in flames their screams do you know what that's like john?". John worried for Cindy's safety lowered his gun "no Connor i cant imagine that kind of agony but please let my little girl go".

John put his gun down and got on his knees "i know i have no right to ask you this but please Connor , i wasn't the one who started the fire we have a code that prevent us from targeting normal people". Connor thought about it seeing his friend bow he thought if he was in the same situation he would have done the same thing.

Sasha grew angry and took a step further shooting Connor in the shoulder loosing his grip on Cindy but before she could run away Connor in a state of anger bit Cindy down on her shoulder leaving a deep wound. Cindy screamed in pain John was angry and took the gun from his wife Jimmy jumped up and saw Cindy on the ground bleeding. Connor stood up holding his shoulder he then shifted turning into an alpha and Cindy tried to crawl away in fear of the monster.

Connor jumped and tore in Sasha Vortex's throat she started bleeding out and fell to the floor. Jimmy grabbed Cindy and brought her behind the counter then Jumped grabbing the rest of his friends getting them to safety while Connor was busy with Sasha.

John took his guns and shot Connor emptying both clips Connor fell to the floor and changed back laughing "John you lost your wife killed the only cure for your child". Connor died with a smile on his face Jimmy shifted back holding Cindy who was trembling. Till he heard a gun getting reloaded he didn't turn around "put the gun down Mr. Vortex you wont shoot us". John didn't lower the gun "how can you be sure Neutron Connor blackwell was my best friend i killed him". Jimmy could hear Johns heart beat increasing and his breathing increased then john lowered his gun. Then he left the candy bar as the sun came up.

Jimmy turned around and smiled Cindy reached out to her father but John turned his back on her.

The gang all left the candy bar and went home Jimmy took Cindy home down to the lab and he patched her shoulder. Cindy became annoyed "ouch how long till the full moon? so i have healing". Jimmy pondered "tomorrow night and i will help you learn to control the shifts". Cindy laughed "its funny i keep telling myself i'm all right, i'm not, not even close". Jimmy smiled kissing her lips " how do you survive?" Cindy smiled "i look to you and our friends and some how i know ill be ok".

Jimmy and Cindy left the lab and Cindy's father was standing outside by a red mustang holding a suit case She went to hug her father but he stopped and pushed her away.

Cindy was shocked by her father's act and then she heard him speak "Don't come home i'm leaving and you staying here , don't call the other family they will no longer see you as my daughter come the next full moon you will be like Jimmy. According to our family's code they will hunt you". Cindy shook to scared to move it was if her hole world came to a crash her father dropped the case next to her and a bag of her clothes. John in tears looked to his daughter "in the case is some money enough for university and to some for the Neutron for taking you in be strong Cindy use what your parents taught you".

Her father turned away about to leave when Jimmy stopped him. Jimmy looked up to John Vortex in rage wolf teeth bared "your code disgusts me your family will hold the code over your daughter she may have the curse but it can be controlled".

John pulled out his gun and pressed it up against Jimmy's forehead and spoke "you know nothing boy i am being merciful our code states we hunt those before they hunt us meaning she isn't safe at home". The gun shook in Johns hands "If the rest of the family found out they would force her to put a gun with a Silver bullet in her mouth and pull the trigger on herself". John lowered the gun and spoke calmly "By doing this she will have a better life here the other hunters in the family won't be able to find her". Jimmy stepped aside with his head down he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up seeing smiling "I know she can be a handful but she is a sweet girl please look out for her an omega wont survive in this world alone you survived cause of your friends". Jimmy smiled "she's apart of my pack she will never be alone" john got in his car ready to continue on his way out. "Neutron" Jimmy looked at John as he spoke "You can strive to become a True Alpha without killing by strength of character and will don't fall like Connor you have the potential to be a True Alpha".

Jimmy went pale due to the respectful words of and Cindy came up behind him and held him close watching her father drive off leaving Retroville. He took one last look at his daughter in the rear view mirror before she was out of his sight. Jimmy saw Cindy in tears and held her close they walked in and Jimmy's parents welcomed Cindy in open arms.

Jimmy brought her bags to her new room "okay so your room is down the hall from mine if you ever wanna talk knock or come down to the lab ill give you access tomorrow. i figured you would want to alone today so ill leave you and". Before Jimmy could finish he felt someone holding him from behind holding him without desire of letting go he heard Cindy's voice although muffled with sobs.

He turned around to hear her Cindy put her arms around his neck and said "Jimmy don't leave me alone ... i need you". Jimmy hugged her and dried her tears and kissed her on her lips then said "ill always be here when you need me".


End file.
